


El precio de un Alma

by Squisim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squisim/pseuds/Squisim
Summary: Steve regresa a Vormir, como parada final en su misión para devolver las Gemas del Infinito a sus líneas temporales originales, y se encuentra con alguien que no esperaba.





	El precio de un Alma

Lo había dejado para el final. La última parada. La última pieza de aquel puzle cósmico. La última gema por devolver a su lugar de origen; al instante preciso en la caprichosa corriente de tiempo de la que había sido arrebatada para impedir un mal mayor. Arrebatada a un gran precio. No hay victoria sin sacrificio, le decía el veterano soldado de su interior, pero a veces los sacrificios eran demasiado grandes, demasiado injustos.

Lo había pospuesto todo lo posible. Vormir. Ese planeta muerto. Árido y lúgubre. Con aquel cielo congelado en un eterno atardecer. Hostil y sereno a la vez.

Steve descendió de la nave que Danvers le había conseguido para llevar a cabo tal misión. A los pies de la imponente montaña que se alzaba solitaria en aquel interminable yermo teñido de púrpura, una senda ascendía abandonada y sombría.

No se molestó en mirara atrás. Con Mjolnir en la mano y la gema en el bolsillo, Steve Rogers, el Capitán América, el inquebrantable líder de los “Héroes más poderosos de la Tierra”, el chaval enclenque de Brooklyn que nunca temió embarcarse en una cruzada si la causa era justa; enfiló el pedregoso caminó y ascendió la montaña.

Había algo místico en todo aquello. Un peregrinaje hasta la cima del mundo como en las grandes leyendas clásicas. El aire era frio y seco y aún así estaba cargado de magia, de poder. Una fuerza oscura y antigua que se entremezclaba con algo brillante, algo puro e inabarcable.

Clint y Natasha habían hecho ese camino también, poco antes que él si los cálculos espacio-temporales eran correctos. ¿Qué habían pensado en esa ocasión? ¿Se habrían dejado cautivar por el misticismo del lugar? ¿Habrían intuido entonces que solo uno descendería la montaña? Porque esa era la tragedia de lo ocurrido: dos habían subido, solo uno bajó y en el fondo ninguno regresó. Ambos dejaron algo de ellos en esa montaña. Natasha dejó su vida y Clint su alma.

Steve estaba cansado. Cansado de pensar, cansado de luchar, cansado de perder, cansado de sobrevivir. Cansado de cargar con la losa del mundo mientras caminaba por el pavimento teñido de rojo con la sangre de sus seres queridos: Tony, Natasha, Peggy...

Estaba agotado, física, mental y emocionalmente. Estaba agotado en todos los sentidos humanos y espirituales. Solo quería acabar, dejar esa condenada piedra en su sitio, sentarse en algún lugar tranquilo y esperar a que llegara el ansiado descanso final.

Tenía demasiados fantasmas acompañándole desde hacía mucho tiempo, era hora de que por fin todos encontraran un poco de más que merecida paz.

Se encontraba casi al final del camino, tanto real como metafórico, solo unos metros más y su misión habría acabado.

—No era así como imaginaba que sería nuestro último encuentro, pero tampoco puedo decir que esté sorprendido, Capitán.

Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el helado viento de la montaña recorrió la espalda de Steve. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier época y en cualquier mundo. Esa voz terrible que le hablaba desde lo más profundo de sus pesadillas. La voz del demonio que le atormentaba desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Sin darle oportunidad a que dijera nada más, Steve lanzó Mjolnir contra brutal y certera puntería contra aquel que se hacía llamar Cráneo Rojo. No obstante, el martillo atravesó el cuerpo del patriarca de Hydra como si no estuviera allí. Fue entonces cuando Steve se percató en el aspecto de su viejo enemigo. Aquel no era el mismo hombre contra el que había batallado por media Europa. Aquel no era un ser hecho de carne y hueso. Puede que tuviera la misma voz y la cara deformada de Johann Schmidt, pero aquel ser era una poco más que una sombra, un espectro vacío del hombre que había aterrorizado medio mundo. El mismo hombre que había puesto en marcha todos los acontecimientos que habían desembocado en el momento en el que se encontraban ahora.

—No soy su enemigo, Capitán. Al menos ya no —dijo con la misma calma en la que hablan dos amigos de toda la vida.

—¿Qué clase de truco es este? —rugió Steve a la que alzaba el brazo y recuperaba el martillo con la intención de volver a atacar. Puede que la fuerza bruta del metal enano no fuera suficiente para causar un daño a la fantasmagórica figura, pero a ojos de Steve quizá una buena dosis de relámpagos mágicos tuviera mejor efecto.

—No es ningún truco —admitió Schmidt sin inmutarse ante la amenazante respuesta de Steve—. Este es mi castigo y mi recompensa. Permanecer en esta montaña por toda la eternidad. Guardar la Gema del Alma hasta el fin de los tiempos… o hasta que alguien dispuesto a pagar el precio la reclame.

Una chispa de algo que se asimilaba al antiguo Schmidt brilló por un instante en sus ojos negros y profundos.

—Pero ya ha sido reclamada. Varias veces, en distintos tiempos y en ninguno a la vez —continuo Schmidt de forma críptica—. Y ahora usted ha venido a devolverla ¿no es así? Eso sí que es inusual.

Sin esperara a que Steve pudiera decir algo más, el espectro se dio la vuelta y flotó con tranquilidad lo que quedaba de camino hasta la cima. Por un momento Steve permaneció plantado donde estaba. A esas alturas no debería sorprenderse de que el universo volviera a jugar con él. ¿Cómo no iba a ser el venerable guardián de la cumbre su más antiguo y odiado archienemigo? Steve estaba seguro de que en algún lugar Tony estaría riéndose de él por no ser capaz de apreciar semejante ironía cósmica.

Una vez espabiló, Steve salió corriendo tras Schmidt. Cuando lo alcanzó este le estaba esperando al borde de una amplia cornisa tallada en la roca. El viento mecía la túnica negra de Schmidt, confiriéndole un aspecto más fantasmagórico, si eso era posible.

—La Gema es la esencia de todos los habidos y por haber en este universo. Un abrazo cálido. En ella no existe el dolor ni el miedo. No hay cargas ni sufrimiento. Un paraíso interior libre de las restricciones que acompañan a la existencia —proclamó Schmidt con una solemnidad que no hizo más que irritar a Steve. Ya sabía lo que era es Gema. Lo sabía mejor que nadie. Lo había sentido en sus propias carnes. Había visto su poder de cerca y conocía lo que esa energía incontrolable era capaz de hacer y las devastradoras consecuencias para aquellos que osasen utilizarlas.

Steve no pudo evitar que se escapara una carcajada maliciosa al escuchar las palabras de Schmidt.

—Esto es, sin lugar a duda, lo más absurdo que me ha ocurrido en todos mis largos años de vida —dijo Steve mientras se acercaba al borde del abismo—. Johann Schmidt, el carnicero de Europa, el perro rabioso del Tercer Reich, hablando de paz, amor y felicidad.

—Esos son conceptos simples e infantiles, Capitán —le replicó Schmidt pausadamente mientras le seguía con la mirada—. El poder de las Gemas del Infinito es mucho más que eso. Va más allá. Es como su nombre indica: Infinito. Es imposible tratar de comprender un concepto tan enorme como ese con las limitaciones de la mortalidad. Todos los que las han buscado han entendido eso, han sabido mirar más allá a pesar de no tener los ojos necesarios para ver. Y sin embargo aquí está usted, con el Poder del Infinito en sus manos, con las herramientas necesarias para entender sus secretos y, aún así lo rechaza. Rechaza el sacrificio de todos aquellos que vinieron antes de usted. Rechaza el sacrificio de sus amigos.

Steve metió una mano en el bolsillo y agarró con fuerza la maldita piedra mágica. A sus pies el enorme precipicio se abría como una invitación. El viento, o puede que fuera la misma gema, le susurraba palabras mudas de redención, de tregua, de consumación.

—Nadie debería jugar a ser Dios. No hay conocimiento ni poder, por muy infinito que sea, que justifique tal sacrificio. No hay final feliz, no hay vuelta atrás pues, aunque las marcas desaparezcan y las heridas se cierren, el recuerdo permanece en los que no se fueron. Permanece en la muerte y la destrucción que nos precede. Permanece en la sangre que impregnan los cimientos de los monumentos. Permanece en la culpa; por ser demasiado débiles, por ser demasiado obstinados, demasiado orgullosos. Y quizás ese siempre será el problema, aunque se tenga en la mano el poder para hacer lo imposible, en el fondo nadie está hecho para soportar semejante responsabilidad.

Ya no sabía a quien le estaba diciendo todo aquello, puede que fuera para Schmidt, puede que para sí mismo o puede que simplemente se lo dijera al Universo en sí.

Steve apartó su atención del fondo del abismo, por un momento le pareció sentir como los ojos de un millón de almas le devolvían la mirada desde abajo. Por un momento, sintió en particular como unos familiares ojos verdes se clavaban en él.

Resuelto a hacer lo que debía hacer, Steve sacó la gema de su bolsillo y se la presentó a Schmidt.

—Aquí tienes tu paraíso interior y tu infinito —dijo Steve a la que pasaba junto a Schmid y dejaba caer la piedra a sus pies.

Ya había tenido suficiente. Era hora de volver a casa y tratar de reconstruir lo más parecido a una vida de nuevo.

La inesperada risa de Schmidt le detuvo antes de que pudiera emprender el camino de descenso. Era un risa horrible y desagradable que se le clavó en los oídos como clavos ferroviarios.

—No ha entendido nada —se mofó el espectro, aún al borde del precipicio.

Steve se volvió y avanzó hacia él con toda su ira. Lo ultimo que necesitaba después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años era que encima la persona que más detestaba en el mundo le llamara idiota a la cara.

—No, creo que eres tú el que no lo entiende —le espetó a un palmo de su deforme cara— No quiero la gema. No quiero tener nada que ver con ninguna de ellas jamás. No quiero ni tocarlas. Así que cógela y métetela por donde quieras. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

Schmidt sonrió de manera desagradable y Steve sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de arrancarle la mandíbula de un puñetazo.

—Ah, Capitán Rogers, en el fondo no ha cambiado nada. Sigue siendo el prototipo de estúpida honradez y pureza moral que siempre ha idealizado su decadente nación —respondió Schmidt mientras se deslizaba a su lado y se detenía junto a uno de los dos monolíticos pilares que decoraban el acantilado—. No hay cosa que más desee que poder pasar la eternidad sin volver a ver su petulante cara. Por desgracia no puedo hacerlo hasta que usted no devuelva la gema a donde pertenece.

—¡Lo acabo de hacer! —exclamó Steve—. He viajado en el tiempo, he recorrido medio universo en busca de este planeta. Hasta he escalado esta helada montaña. He devuelto la última gema a su lugar.

—Pero este no es su lugar.

Steve parpadeó confuso.

—¿Cómo?

—Este —se explicó Schmidt mientras abría los brazos y señalaba a todo lo que les rodeaba—. Este no es su lugar.

¿Acaso ese era otra estratagema del viejo megalómano? Aquello era Vormir, de eso estaba más que seguro. La descripción del planeta se correspondía al detalle con lo que Clint había narrado a su regreso. Aquel era sin duda el planeta que todos habían señalado como el lugar donde se había ocultado la Gema del Alma.

—Hay tanto que no entiende Capitán. Ni siquiera es capaz de ver lo que tiene delante. ¿Cuánto cree que vale esa gema?

Steve miró a la piedra aún abandonada en el suelo y a continuación le lanzó una mirada de enojo al fantasma. No estaba de humor para juegos de adivinanzas.

—La esencia de todo lo que es en el Universo. El alma de todas las cosas. ¿Cómo se puede cuantificar el valor de un alma sino con otra? —reflexionó Schmidt mientras usaba sus manos huesudas para ejemplificar el valor de cada una como si de una balanza se tratara.

—Quieres mi alma —Steve afirmó más que preguntó— Mi vida a cambio de devolver la Gema.

En cierto modo entendía que ese fuera el coste. Después de todo ese había sido el precio que Natasha había pagado por conseguirla en primer lugar. Habría mentido si dijera que no había temido que esa situación pudiera llegar a darse. Esa era una de las razones por las que había dejado aquella Gema para el final. Si al final aquel ese era el lugar donde debía morir, al menos que fuera como un último sacrificio. Al menos que fuera haciendo algo noble como Natasha.

—No —respondió Schmidt de repente—. El precio ya lo pagó su amiga. Un alma por otra.

—Entonces no lo entiendo, ¿qué quieres de mí?— Steve se estaba cansando de tantas vueltas, ¿tan difícil era decirle lo que tenía que hacer?

—Esas son las condiciones. Solo así es posible devolver la Gema.

Exasperado, Steve se pasó una mano por el pelo y volvió a recoger la piedra del suelo.

—Vale, de acuerdo. Acepto las condiciones ¿qué tengo que hacer ahora?

Schmidt no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa viperina antes de desvanecerse en el viento de la montaña como la sombra que era. Steve no tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, en un momento la gema comenzó a arde en su puño, de repente todo se volvió negro y al siguiente estaba en mitad de un lago superficial mirando las estrellas.

La cabeza le dolía y le daba vueltas. Se sentía totalmente aturdido. Con esfuerzo se incorporó, por un instante su visión se nubló y tuvo que quedarse quieto hasta que sus sentidos volvieron a orientarse de nuevo. Frente a él estaba la montaña de Schmidt. No entendía nada ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí abajo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Una punzada de pánico le atravesó cuando abrió la mano y descubrió que la gema no estaba.  Miró a su lado, palpando en el agua y entre el barro. A lo mejor se le había caído cuando había ido a parar allí. Se negaba a contemplar la posibilidad de que la hubiera perdido, o peor aún que todo aquello hubiera sido una treta de Schmidt y Steve le acabara de entregar un arma terrible.

Desesperado Steve se giró hacia el otro lado y se detuvo de golpe. Allí en el agua, a escasos metros de él no estaba la gema, sino un cuerpo. El cuerpo de una mujer con un característico cabello rojizo. Incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo, Steve se acerco hasta ella con cuidado. No podía ser. Era imposible. No podía ser ella.

Antes de que Steve se atreviera a tocarla, el brazo de la mujer le agarró la muñeca. En un movimiento tan rápido como preciso le tenía atrapado en una llave con la cara apenas sobresaliendo del agua.

Podía haberse liberado sin problemas, no obstante, lo único que pudo hacer Steve en ese momento fue reír. Era una risa histérica, producto del agotamiento emocional y físico. No se lo podía creer. Demonios, ni siquiera entendía lo que acababa de pasar, pero fuera lo que fuera no se iba a quejar. Porque ahí estaba Natasha Romanoff, retorciéndole el hombro en una llave que habría destrozado el hombro de cualquier otra persona. Natasha, viva y coleando.

—¿Steve? —preguntó la mujer al cabo de unos instantes a la vez que le liberaba y se acuclillaba a su lado. La cara de confusión de Natasha cambió de repente a una de absoluta preocupación cuando vio que Steve era incapaz de dejar de reír.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Clint? ¿Y la Gema? —preguntó apresuradamente mientras miraba a su alrededor y se ponía en pie, lista para enfrentarse a cualquier ataque inesperado. Al no ver ninguna amenaza, Natasha se le tomó por los hombros y le zarandeó.

—¿Dónde está Clint? —volvió a preguntar. Steve continuó riendo hasta que Natasha respondió dándole un tortazo—. ¡Steve, céntrate! ¿Dónde está Barton? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Por fin Steve logró serenarse y tomó las manos de Natasha entre las suyas.

—Lo conseguimos.

Fue lo único que dijo.

Natasha tardó un momento en comprender sus palabras, pero en cuanto la expresión de realización comenzó a brillar en sus ojos, Natasha se dejó caer en brazos de Steve. La risa volvió a aflorar en él y esta vez, Natasha se unió a él mientras lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por las mejillas de ambos.

Cuando volvieron a recomponerse, Natasha ayudó a Steve a ponerse en pie y juntos observaron la maldita montaña de Schmidt. Ambos habían ido a aquel lugar a sabiendas de que aquel bien podría haber sido su último viaje. Así había sido para Natasha originalmente, pero ahora, por algún tipo de contrato cósmico en el que Steve no quería ahondar por miedo a que todo hubiera sido un golpe de suerte, ambos iban a abandonar aquel planeta muerto con sus vidas.

Steve sabía que su viaje aún no había acabado. Además, estaba el problema de que aunque Natasha aún tuviera su traje cuántico con suficientes partículas para regresar al punto de su primer salto, Steve sabía que no podían arriesgarse a enviarla a esa línea temporal y cambiar algo de ese futuro sin querer. Así que la única opción que quedaba era que uno regresara y el otro esperara en aquella época hasta volver al momento de partida.

Eso era algo que ya solucionarían más adelante, por ahora Steve no podía estar más agradecido de poder liberarse de la responsabilidad de cargar con el futuro del mundo. Era hora de empezar de nuevo. Era hora de volver a vivir. Pero primero se iba a asegurar de devolver a Natasha con su familia.

Se habían ganado ese pedacito de paz.


End file.
